


Lullaby Of Birdland

by Tournesol



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they have a kid and they are gross dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tournesol/pseuds/Tournesol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire are sleepy gross dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby Of Birdland

A piercing cry broke the quiet of the night and dragged both Enjolras' and Grantaire's sleep muddled minds to consciousness, barely to the surface of it. It had become a sort of routine by now, after four months, the ability to somehow function on such a low amount of sleep.

“Whose turn is it.” mumbled Grantaire.

“Mmmmmm. Mine.” replied Enjolras in Grantaire's neck, equally mumbling. He tightened his hold on Grantaire, arms squeezing his chest in a loving embrace and legs tangled with his. It was funny how prior to that Enjolras had not been one to spoon, it happened, sure, but not to the frequency it happened now: an inevitable recurrence each night, finding himself draped over Grantaire like vine. Juggling with work and the care of a four month old newborn did not leave much room for a sex life for now, both of them stumbling exhausted to bed and letting sleep claim them immediately as soon as their faces hit the pillows. But it was as if in this constant sleep deprived state, Enjolras' mind had given in to intuition, and he who had been so guarded in his affections to Grantaire before was now letting his body speak for him at last. The body has a memory and it was as if it was committing Grantaire's to it each night, to keep their intimacy intact. 

Enjolras was attempting to disentangle himself from Grantaire. On the nightstand the clock read 4:13 AM. Grantaire went to put his hands on Enjolras' before he had the chance to rise. 

“You have to wake up in two hours. For work” said Grantaire sleepily. “Let me take care of this one for you and get some sleep” he added, turning in his arms to face him, gently stroking his face, thumb brushing the dark circles under his eyes. “You need it.” 

Enjolras barely had the strength to answer as Grantaire sat, throwing his leg off the bed and pulling on a t-shirt. 

“I love you.” he managed. There was a number of things he could have said but that was what came out, watching his husband take his turn to feed their four month old daughter. It was not a grand gesture and yet it was, the gift of a few more hours of sleep he so desperately needed, granted to him without having to ask. Grantaire's way of saying he loved him too. Grantaire turned to look at him and his sleepy face lit up. He bent to give him a quick kiss on the lips, each of them reveling in the touch. 

Grantaire whispered “I love you too. Sleep now.” close to his lips. And then he went to pick up Azelma in her crib and they were out of the bedroom and he fell asleep. 

When the alarm clock rang, Enjolras rolled on his stomach and reached blindly for Grantaire's side of the bed with his arm. He found it empty. And cold. Even since Azelma was born Grantaire awake before 10 AM was an extremely rare occurrence. He was more of a night owl. Enjolras put himself on his elbows and blinked sleepily towards Grantaire's empty pillow. He was intrigued. He stretched and rose and padded quietly to the nursery in search for him. 

Enjolras' heart warmed to the point of burning in his chest at the sight before him. Grantaire was sprawled on the arm chair, head lolling on one armrest and legs dangling over the other. He was blissfully asleep and Azelma was too, safely cradled in his arms, her tiny hands clutching the fabric of Grantaire's t-shirt. 

This was their lives now. It was difficult and exhausting and yet worth it just for a sight like this. Enjolras was capable of great fury, but he felt strongly for the bad and the good. And at this moment the emotion which seized him was so intense it was almost painful. They'd come a long way to be where they were now, and it was not something Enjolras would have imagined his life would be.  
He never thought he'd be allowed to have that, a family, but that was what they were now. And if it wasn't always easy, because they were Enjolras and Grantaire and they weren't perfect and didn't do easy, it was THEM. Enjolras did not doubt his place in the world at this moment. Azelma had changed everything, shifted his perspective of the world. And he and Grantaire were fathers now. 

He reached and caressed lightly Grantaire's hair before kissing it, nuzzling it a bit to inhale the scent he loved so much. He did not stir. He also kissed Azelma before draping a burp cloth over his shoulder and taking her gently in his arms. She moved a little but stayed asleep in his arms and the feeling was so comforting that he decided to keep her like this for a little while before putting her back in her crib, to spend some quality time with her before going to work. 

As much as he hated to wake Grantaire up after what he'd done for him, the few hours of sleep they managed to get so precious as they were, he knew he had to because sleeping in that position would only leave him sore everywhere and not properly rested. He reluctantly shook his shoulder, though gently, and Grantaire woke up, eyes opening in a start and moving his head to take in his surroundings. He glanced at Enjolras with Azelma in his arms and sighed in contentment. Home. Enjolras urged him in hushed tones to go back to bed before hurting his back, Enjolras was lightly brushing his hair off his forehead. Before doing so he stood up and stretched, accounting for his sore limbs. He went to hug Enjolras for a while, resting his head in the crook of Enjolras' neck and breathing in, before kissing them both and going back to bed. Enjolras reluctantly put Azelma back in her crib and went on to start his day.

**Author's Note:**

> Eternal gratitude for greetingsprogramms for the unconditional support.  
> 


End file.
